Sesshomaru's New Beginning
by Sakura-2652
Summary: Sesh has been transformed into a hanyou in hopes that his outlook on life and his hatred for Inuyasha Inuyasha will change. Rin has been trying to overcome her humanity, when Sesh gains humanity their relationship begins to change. SessXRin Lemon Min. OOC
1. Sesshomaru's Beliefs and Rin's Goal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. This story was written for entertainment purposes only (and for my fans out there *Big Hugs to you guys!*) and I did not profit from it's creation.**

I have been working and reworking this story for a while trying to complete it. I can never seem to get it worded how I want. But this is a new version of it, so I hope you enjoy it.

_Summary: Sesshomaru is a powerful Demon Yukai, but he does not comprehend compassion or kindness. When he is turned into a half demon, his world is turned upside down and he realizes what it means to truly care for someone. _

_Rin grew up adoring and admiring Sesshomaru. There is just one problem, she is a worthless human, and can't imagine him caring for her. She decides to solve this problem by training in magic and sword fighting until she has mastered it. Mabey then Sesshomaru will see that not all humans are worthless. But when he is turned into a half demon, their relationship takes a dramatic turn. Will his new view on life change how he views her humanity?_

**Please read and enjoy the story, if you want to hear more please leave a review and let me know what you think. I appreciate comments of all types even if it is just to say "Amazing!". Constructive criticism is also appreciated, if I messed up or you can think of a way to make the story better, please let me know. I respond to all comments I recieve with a personal message. Please Do Not Flame! If you do not like the story do not write a paragraph of how much you hated it and how much it sucks, that is NOT constructive criticism, that is rude. If you don't like it, stop reading it.**

* * *

Rin watched from the bushes as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought again. She was seventeen now and Sesshomaru no longer felt the need to shelter her from much of the violence that occurred throughout her daily life. Although she had been secretly watching his battles since she was a very young girl. She subconsciously placed a hand over her katana hoping the argument would be over soon. She hated to watch him fight his brother, it seemed wrong to her, but she would never dare to question his judgement so openly.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted as his sleeve was sliced open and blood began to flow from a wound. He attempted to strike back with no success. Sesshomaru gracefully glided out of the way, the blade coming centimeters from his body.

Sesshomaru glanced over at him disapprovingly. "All this time and you still can not come close to touching me. It is pathetic how you swing the sword around with no thought to your movements." With that he turned and walked away, leaving a very angry hanyou behind him.

Sesshomaru walked back towards his group and moved ahead of them not saying a word. Rin hid her katana under her kimono not wanting him to know she had it and followed behind obediently, leaving Jaken and Ah-Un far behind them. Sesshomaru glanced back at Rin. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, her black hair came to her mid back and waved beautifully catching the glimmer of the sun. Her body had grown into that of a woman, becoming far more curvy and filling out over the years. He turned away, frowning inwardly at himself for looking at a mortal woman in such a way. They walked a little ways longer, with Jaken voicing his opinions nonstop about Sesshomaru's insolent and worthless half demon brother until he was hit in the head with a rather large stone by Rin, who giggled thinking it was funny. Sesshomaru looked back seeming unconcerned about their squabble, however he found it amusing that Rin was now able to get away with such antics and held back a smile.

Once they reached a clearing in the woods Jaken set up the camp and lit the fire with his staff while Rin excused herself from the group saying she was leaving to gather fruit to eat. With Sesshomaru's blessing she skipped off into the woods and found a clearing amongst the heavily wooded forest. She pulled out her katana and unsheathed it, staring at the blade. Sesshomaru could not know of her desire to train. Not yet, she still was not powerful enough. She believed if he found out now he would still view her as a pathetic and weak human girl, a burden which he had no reason to feel pride over. She had been training for hours a day, past the point of exhaustion, since she was a young child in hopes that she would someday rise above her title as a human and prove that not all mortals were worthless.. She blinked back tears, she would not show weakness, her Lord had taught her that tears did nothing for your problems and were a waste of effort. No, she would not cry over what she could not change. Instead she would exhaust herself again tonight as she had done every night previously since before she could remember.

She jumped in the air and did a mid air flip, hitting a branch with her sword and falling gracefully back on the ground, the branch following moments later. She practiced for hours on end doing flips and somersaults, back springs and midair twists all the while weaving her sword intricately about her, slicing off branches from nearby trees with grace and agility.

When she saw the sun was about two hours from setting and she felt as though she could not move any longer she sat down on the soft grass and began to meditate. This continued until a brilliant blue glow surrounded her body, flowing over it in continuous ripples like water moving down a stream. Once this was completed she opened her eyes and focused on not losing the concentration. Holding her palm up she rose her energy to tremendous amounts and released it into the palm of her hand where a red ball of energy formed spreading to fit the size of her hand. This ball of red light flickered and gained shape as she forced more power into it until it eventually materialized into fire. She moved her hand facing away from her and shot the fire outwards, hitting the trunks of nearby trees with deadly accuracy. She had been doing this for years, teaching herself about energy manipulation and magic to make up for her human weakness. Over time she had developed many skills, including empathy, telepathy, telekinesis, and the ability to psychically heal others using light working or completely drain them of all energy with a single look. Along with those talents she discovered her ability to do spells with herbs she found on her travels. The fire shot from her hand a few more times until she felt she would pass out right there. Bringing down her energy she shook her hands to get rid of the tingling sensation and release the excess energy before standing up and catching her balance, using a nearby branch to hold her up so she did not fall from overexertion. Quickly looking among the forest floor she gathered some berries and fruit and hid her katana under her kimono before walking back to the campsite.

Realizing that she was too worn out to eat, again, tonight she walked over and placed the fruit in the satchel that was strapped to Ah-Un's back. When this gained curious glances from the rest of the group she simply returned a blank stare. "I remained in the woods to eat my meal this night."

As she settled in for the night and was drifting off to sleep by the warmth of the fire she was startled awake by a loud noise that sounded similar to thunder. Jerking up into a sitting position she looked up in time to see a brilliant white flash of light in the sky. Curious as to what this was she turned to Sesshomaru to see if he had an answer. A faint, almost undetectable emotion flickered across his eyes. If she did not know better she would swear that it was simply a trick from the glow of the fire. She smiled as Jaken's concerns earned him a hit over the head.

Sesshomaru looked up in the sky watching the flash with curious eyes. He was not sure what exactly was going on. He was surprised when he caught a sent that triggered a memory of a time long ago. Hiding his shock quickly he tried to rationalize his thoughts. He knew it was impossible but the scent that drifted through the trees was that of his father. He stood and turned in the direction of the light.

"Stay here, I will be back shortly" With that command he set off into the darkened woods if no other reason than to prove himself wrong. What he saw when he got to the clearing shocked him more than he ever could have expected.

* * *

Well there it is guys! The first chapter of the series! I honestly hope you have enjoyed it. If you liked it and want to hear more please review. Reviews are what lets me know that the story is worth the effort and that I should continue with it. Even if it is to say "Excellent!", "Love it!", or "More Please" It still means a lot to me.


	2. Transformation

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha in any shape or form, I do however own season 4 on DVD. This story was written for my own personal enjoyment (And for the enjoyment of my fans and readers) and should be seen as such**.

_Now for my readers and fans:_

_Hello Readers, Nice to see all of you back and ready for the next chapter in the story! I couldn't keep you all squirming in your seats for too long, I am not that cruel. Well in this one things begin to change very quickly for Sesshomaru, and the story starts to pick up a bit. _

As always, any reviews including constructive criticism is appreciated. Any Reviews I recieve will be responded to in a private message. I do not acknowledge nor appreciate flames.

Thank you all and Happy Reading!

* * *

Sesshomaru stepped out of the clearing looking straight ahead intently. His face was a cold stoic mask as he looked at the figure who had his back turned to him. The man had silver hair that glimmered in the moonlight, held up by a leather strap. The energy surrounding him exceeded that of even Sesshomaru. In that moment he knew for a fact that he was staring at his father.

"Why have you come here, Father?" He questioned him, still angry that he had lost the valuable sword to his half brother Inuyasha. This man was supposed to be deceased, not walking around these lands tormenting him with his presence.

The man turned, piercing Sesshomaru's gaze with his golden eyes. As much as Sesshomaru hated himself for it, he looked away, the man emitted a sense of power that he knew could easily destroy him. "I was brought back from the other world by the gods of the afterlife." His voice was as calm and menacing as the eye swirling in the center of a great hurricane. "They have granted me this power, among others, Sesshomaru." He stepped forward to view him more closely. "You have become a great demon, strong and powerful, a deadly threat to anyone who dares cross you, and for that I am proud."

Sesshomaru was curious. His father had traveled through the after life simply to discuss his strengths? He knew his father's words were true and surely he would not have come here simply to reiterate what was already known to him. "So this is what you have traveled to tell me? The very words so many others have spoken, Father you waste my time." He turned to leave.

"Do not leave just yet Sesshomaru, I would be rather angry if I was forced to track you down. I am afraid there is far more that needs to be said." When he saw that Sesshomaru had turned to glance at him with that famous bored and slightly annoyed look he nodded and continued his speech. "Although you are a true leader with great strength, you lack wisdom and understanding. You treat people who have cared for you like they mean nothing and take their kindness for granted because they do not possess the same abilities and, therefore, in your mind are lower than you. Inuyasha looked up to you as a child and you turned him away and made him disgusted with himself, for what he can not change."

He glared at his father "I live with my actions, I am not required by any means to tolerate your mistakes."

With this he sighed. "Inuyasha was not a mistake. When he was born we knew he would have a hard life filled with prejudice and sorrow. I did not, however, ever consider that you would take it upon yourself to progress that agony he felt into something so devastatingly painful for me to see. And what of Rin? She looks up to you, yet she has to listen to your harsh comments regarding humans, the very thing she is. Have you ever considered how this would effect her?" Sesshomaru thought of Rin. No, it was impossible, She knew in her heart that none of his comments were directed towards her. Even if she had, she never showed that it pained her in any way. As far as Inuyasha goes, Sesshomaru couldn't care if he lived or died. He was a disgrace to the family line. They were royalty, and should not be mixed with such lowliness as humans. It was the way life was for his family and it was Inuyasha's fault if he was too weak to accept that fact.

"Tell me father" He spoke coldly. "What did you gain from the mating of a human woman? Grief, despair, agony, loneliness? There was no reason for it, and the worst part of it is that you disgraced the family on your hunt for the worthless emotion they call love. We are demons, battling and destruction is in our nature. We have no time for such a thing as kindness and compassion. On top of your pathetic hunt for solace you ruined the family name by allowing her to conceive and, more than that, you saved the worthless creature from certain death. You had the chance to clear your name and gain back your honor and you chose to ignore it and die for something so weak."

His father looked at him with sadness in his amber eyes. "Sesshomaru, you refuse to see the beauty in the life surrounding you, and unfortunately, despite my attempts, I can not persuade you otherwise. I hate that it has to come to this, Sesshomaru, however you leave me no choice. Because of your insolence and hatred there is nothing no more I can do. You will have half your demon traits taken away, only having the chance to earn them back after you have learned the importance of everybody's place in the world. You are missing out on much in life because of your lack of understanding. I only wish that there was another way to teach you."

For the first time, absolute fear flickered in Sesshomaru's eyes. This couldn't be true! Surely this was nothing more than an empty threat. He was the Great Lord of the Western Lands. Such a title could not be left to a mere half breed. No, his father was only trying to scare him into kindness. However, not wanting to take any chances he knew it was in his best interest to end the discussion. He turned his back to his father and began to leave. "You will do no such thing Father, I must be off to rest for tomorrow"

His Father smiled briefly sensing Sesshomaru's fear over what was to become of him. "Not so fast Sesshomaru. We are not anywhere close to finished yet." With that a giant orb of light struck down from the night sky, hitting Sesshomaru with the force of a lightening bolt tenfold. Despite his vain attempts otherwise he screamed out in agony and dropped to his knees on the ground. Pain wracked his body, threatening to rip him in half. He rolled on the floor in desperation as, for the first time in centuries, so long he had doubted it was possible, tears streamed down his cheeks. He felt his organs changing and forming into something alien to him, and he knew in that moment his fathers words were much more than an empty threat. He howled out into the night as his body shifted from his true demon form, to the form he normally takes on, and finally to complete human over and over again. He coughed up blood and his vision became blurry, his eyes swirling between red, amber, and chocolate brown. Trying desperately to end the pain he curled up into a fetal position and rocked back and forth, as earth quakes of agony tore at him. He cried out into the night, speaking in a demonic language he learned long ago, begging for any Goddess listening to take pity on him, to save him from this misery,. Slowly the pain subsided just enough for him to pass out, curled up in a ball in the small clearing.

When he awoke he was disoriented and confused, the memories of what had happened fuzzy, only allowing slight comments and glimpses of pictures in his mind. He stood on shaky legs and found himself much weaker than usual. Did he battle a difficult demon? No, there was no blood in the air. He sniffed again, tears...his tears! He had been crying? But how, and why?

He slowly ran a shaky hand through his silver locks and gasped at what he felt. Dog ears! This was not possible! He fell to his knees as the memories of what had happened flooded his mind. He was a half demon. A weakling the same as Inuyasha, this could not be. He ran over to the nearby stream and looked at his image in the water. What he saw nearly made him sick to his stomach. His human-like ears were gone, replaced by the puppy dog ears such as Inuyasha had. His teeth were pointed into tiny fangs and his claws had shortened and drastically lessened in their ability to hold poison. He raised a finger to one of his fangs and winced as it pricked him, drawing a tiny droplet of blood. Wait! That had hurt him? Such a tiny wound caused him to flinch as if in pain? This was far worse than he thought. Angry and completely disgusted with himself he tore at the reflection with his clawed hand causing droplets of water to splash over him and around the area.

As he sat there, trying to accept his current situation as much as it sickened him, he realized a horrifying truth. If he was to return a half demon what would the others say? He was willing to bet his entire estate that they would laugh in his face and shun him, forcing him into a solitary existence. He would not be humiliated like that, nobody could discover the truth of this. The only problem was discovering a way to hide this from everyone. His clothes still smelled like that of his demon form and his markings remained, so in that sense he was fortunate; however, The ears and shape of his teeth were a different matter altogether. Not knowing what else to do he found two sticks and broke some pieces of wood off of it and used his claws to fashion them into needles. Looking at his reflection in the mirror he braced himself and shoved the wooden needle through his ear and scalp, pinning it onto his head. He did the same with the other and covered them with his silver hair. This was extremely painful and caused his eyes to water, but it had to be done. The next problem was his teeth, they looked different from his normal ones. There was only one thing he could do about this. Shaking from the pain lacerating his head he took two rocks and hit them together continuously until one formed a very sharp edge. Using this he looked into the water and began chiseling away at his teeth, agonizingly slowly for hours until they matched the teeth he had previous to this night's events. Once finished he splashed water onto his face to rid himself of the evidence of tears and took one last look at his reflection. It was not perfect, he was not perfect and may not be ever again, but it was close enough to be undetectable to the others. He made his way back to the camp site pushing back the knowledge that they would have to eventually discover the shameful truth. He was a hanyou, a filthy half breed.

He walked past Jaken and Rin. When they cast him curious glances he gazed over at them wondering if they would be so loyal if they knew the truth he was desperately trying to hide. "All has been taken care of." Knowing that they would not receive any further information from him they fell asleep, with Sesshomaru fearful over what the next day would bring. Little did he know tomorrow's events would be a turning point and begin his discovery of the valuable lessons his father promised he would be taught.

* * *

Well, there it is, chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter three will be posted in a few days, and Sesshomaru will really begin to discover what loyalty means.

I hope you are becoming more and more interested with each chapter posted. Mwahahaha Soon, my readers, you will not be able to stop reading my fanfiction! My Evil Plan Is Working!

Okay my evil plan might not be working, that's why I need reviews my oh so trustworthy fellow writers! Let me know if you like it and if I should keep going. Otherwise I will discontinue it because, if nobody likes it I might as well move on. So Please Please Please Review! Let me know if I am trapping you in my web of words and Inuyasha Fanfiction, let me know if my evil plan to get you addicted to my stories is working.

The more reviews, the sooner the next chapter will be up. *Hugs to all of you!* Next one is amazing by the way.


	3. The Meaning of Loyalty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. This story was written for entertainment purposes only. (It was also written to avoid studying for tomorrow's Microbiology Test, but we won't get into that.)**

Hello all my lovely readers! In this chapter of the story, Sesshomaru begins to understand the difference between friends and followers. Oh yeah, and he realizes just how S.O.L he really is.

Warnings:

Jaken: He is a little OOC when it comes to Sesshomaru Lets just say he isn't the brown-nosing toad he normally is.

Sesshomaru: Yes Sesshomaru does begin to get a little OOC and it progresses throughout the rest of the story. I attempted to keep him in character as much as possible as far as thoughts, actions, and the reaction he might have towards his previous beliefs being challanged, but remember he is the dynamic character in this story. Also keep in mind, Sesshomaru is now half human, and with that comes... you guessed it! Humanity. More humanity would cause his emotions, fears, weaknesses, etc. to become stronger. An increase of these emotions and desires combined with a decrease in his ability to push them aside to remain apathetic results in an OOC Sesshomaru.

(I am assuming that Sesshomaru did have emotions as a demon, but was able to easily ignore them in order to keep up appearances.)

**VIR (Very Important Readers) List:**

**A Special Thank You Goes Out To:**

~ **Raptor-Akida** - Thank you for the kind review. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

~ **xxSesshomaruloverxx** - Thank you for the review hun, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. (I couldn't let you ache for too long *Hugs*)

~ **EmoJinx18** - Thank you, even simple statements like that brighten my day and keep me writing (Another Huge Thank You for the Fav Add. That means the world to me)

~ **Zelphaba** - I have a cruel sense of humor as well. Remember, yours might cause you to fall on the ground laughing at the story, but my cruel sense of humor and evil twisted mind comes up with these ideas. Scary isn't it? It's nice to find someone with a similar sense of humor as me.

**Thank you to the following readers for adding me to your alert list:**

~ **Kitz the Kitsune**

~ **Iugome**

~ **ColdHeartedVixen**

Now, with that taken care of, I hope you enjoy the story. Words of encouragement and constructive criticism is always appreciated.

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke to the sound of mumbled voices speaking in hushed whispers. Remembering the previous night's events he stifled a groan, not wanting to wake up and face the day. He still had to think of a reason to avoid battles, and especially Inuyasha, as well as going back to the palace. Keeping his eyes closed he focused in on their conversation like many times before, their banter had always put him in a better mood in the past.

"No Jaken, that is wrong of you to say. He is our Lord, and the way you speak of him is blasphemous and disrespectful" She glared at Jaken, holding back the urge to use her telekinesis to slam him into the nearest tree.

"I only speak the truth you ignorant child, look at him, it is plain as day that he is a worthless half breed now, or are you blind and can not see the ears?" His arms were crossed over his chest and he scowled at her as if he were superior in his logic. Although he was greatly shorter in stature he retained the ability to seem as though he were staring down at her.

Sesshomaru held back the urge to open his eyes and run his fingers through his hair instead he closed his eyes tighter due to being found out. He knew what had happened. He was a half demon but he still possessed the ability of quick healing. The wooden needles must have been forced out as his body healed itself over night. He cursed his stupidity for not thinking of that fact earlier. Along with the anger, he thought he felt another emotion. Was that sorrow? Had Jaken's words actually hurt him? He quickly stomped it down, he should expect no less from Jaken. That was another thing he had not thought about, with humanity comes strong emotions. He would have to keep himself in check from now on. He kept his eyes shut to listen to the rest of their conversation.

"Half demon or not he is still my Lord Sesshomaru, that will never change. He deserves more than your rude comments and hateful remarks. He has been there for me when nobody else was, saved my life, and took me in. On top of that he is Lord of the Western Lands, it is a position that demands respect."

"He would say the same to any other filthy hanyou, why should the rules change now simply because he has become the very thing we strive to eliminate? You need to face the truth Rin, he is too weak to protect you now and you would be better off settling down in a village somewhere instead of running around in dangerous situations with such a lowly creature. As for his title, I doubt he will have it for much longer. I am required to tell the palace officials this news. Soon he will be no more than a useless reminder of what he once was."

With this knowledge, something inside Rin snapped. She would not allow her Lord, the love of her life, to be disgraced in such a manner. Picking Jaken up by his throat she slammed him against the trunk of a tree. Her eyes gleamed with malice as she spoke in a calm threatening manner. "You will do no such thing Jaken. Leave us if you wish, but you will not return to the palace and tell others of this matter. In fact, if you ever speak a word of this to anyone ever again I will personally see to it that you die a slow torturous death by my hands." As she spoke these words Sesshomaru felt a sense of pride and gratitude toward the girl. She was threatening a demon on his behalf, something most humans would not even dare to consider doing.

Jaken laughed and clasped his hand over Rin's wrist that was holding him suspended. "You are nothing more than a human, weaker than even Sesshomaru is at this moment. What do you believe you could possibly do to me? The fact is you can not stop this no matter how badly you wish otherwise"

Even more infuriated, her energy started to build against her will. Although at this point she did not mind at all. Her eyes began to swirl a brilliant purple as anger overtook her. She gathered her energy and forced it into her hand, severely burning Jaken's throat in a warning. He let out a slight cry and his eyes widened in fear and disbelief. "I can do more than you think Jaken. Using empty threats is below me." She smirked. "And no matter how badly you wish otherwise, you are still a weak and useless full blooded demon. I could kill you with nothing more than a mere glance if I so wished." With that being said she harshly tossed him to the ground where he hit with a hard thud, his head landing on a sharp rock. "I suggest you do not forget that. Cross me and you will suffer." Jaken, too afraid and shocked to speak could only nod his understanding before running off into the woods, in the opposite direction of the palace.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes wanting to see what exactly Rin did to frighten Jaken so badly. Unfortunately when he finally opened his eyes for the first time it was already over. Jaken was gone and Rin was leaning against a tree staring up at the sky, similar to the way he did so often. What really piqued his curiosity was the honesty he sensed in her voice. She was not making such things up simply to scare him. He wondered what exactly she could do that would harm a demon. Whatever it was she had not learned it from him. There was never any reason to teach her to fight because he had always been there to protect her.

Rin glanced over and to her surprise saw that he was awake. She stood and walked over to Ah-Un and began packing the items into various bags not knowing what exactly she should say to him. It would be wrong of her to treat him any differently now just because he was a half demon. More importantly, she had to make sure not to take his human side for granted and open up to him, sharing more than she intended. If she did and he did not reciprocate the thoughts she voiced, she would be devastated. It would not only be incredibly stupid of her to open up to him thinking that things would have changed because his body has, but it could also permanently ruin her hopes of him ever seeing her as more than a human if she revealed her abilities too soon.

Sesshomaru stared at her intently, his expression giving nothing away. She was headstrong, he would give her that. "What did you do to frighten Jaken, Rin?" His curiosity had gotten the better of him, he shouldn't have voiced his questions.

She stopped packing the items and stood completely still, statuesque as Sesshomaru stood so often, her hand still clutched the bag strapped to Ah-Un. She did not want to tell him, not now of all times. Slowly, she turned to face him and for the first time realized how absolutely beautiful he looked as a half demon. Unlike Inuyasha's ears that had fuzzy short hair, the fur on his was longer and silkier. The same texture as his hair. His claws were shorter and his teeth tiny and pointed. Granted he did not look all that different, but there was an air of humanity that had not been there before. His eyes were now deeper and flooded with emotions, and Rin felt as if she could drown in their golden sorrow. She mentally reached out to him and pushed into his mind using her empathy to see how deep the humanity went. She became bombarded with feelings. He was depressed, feeling completely alone fearing Rin would leave him. There was also the anger that was directed to himself as well as his father, and shame and embarrassment for being a half demon. He did not even want Rin to see him in such a manner. She pulled out quickly fearing if she dug much deeper she would be overcome with the urge to wrap her arms around him and offer what little comfort she could.

She had to tell him something. Never before had she disobeyed her Lord or not answered his questions, doing so now would only make him believe she did not hold the same amount of respect for him as she did previously, and although he would never admit it she knew it would deeply wound him emotionally. She had to tell him something small, something insignificant enough that it would not ruin the chance she had of proving herself later. She could not mention the empathy, it did not fit her threats and if he found out about that ability he would put up blocks causing her to be unable to reach into his mind. "I burned his throat My lord. I have learned to manipulate energy that surrounds me into heat, although I am still learning." There, it was not the whole truth, but it would satisfy him. Walking over she gently placed a hand over his, not touching him and allowed her energy to flow freely out of her causing the area around both of their hands to warm up.

Sesshomaru felt the heat and tried to hold back the urge to look at her in surprise. How had such a small child grown into such a powerful woman? She was not demon and yet she had the abilities of one. It intrigued and amazed him. He felt a sense of adoration that, for the briefest of moments, he allowed to pass through him, flow over his mind. There was one thing that still irked him however. She said she could kill him with a mere glance. He could sense the hatred from across the clearing. There was more to what she could do than she was letting on, and he would get the information out of her soon. For now, this had to be enough. "Rin, it is rare for a mortal to possess such abilities. The fact that you are able to do this at all is intriguing to say the least. You have progressed well in your lessons. Do not give up your training, it will prove useful in the times to come." Why had he said that? He never voiced thoughts that he knew others would automatically realize out of common sense. His humanity was getting the better of him, making him say and do things he wouldn't otherwise, and that was really starting to bother him. Seeing Rin nod in response to his remark he stood and began to walk away from the clearing.

Rin followed behind him wondering what he had meant by his words. He certainly took it much better than she had thought he would. He had not called her abilities worthless or a waste of time. But he had not congratulated her either. Perhaps she could prove herself to him after all. She looked up at him, still amazed by his beauty. She should be grateful just for the chance to be in his presence. She looked at him wondering what exactly he had thought about what she could do.

He looked over his shoulder and realized Rin was staring at him. Suddenly he became very self conscious about what he was. He had lost everything because of this, he did not want to lose Rin as well. Rin was important to him, although he did not quite understand why."Rin, what are you thinking about?" He voiced his question, needing some answers out of her for some reason

Rin looked up startled. She couldn't tell him that she was thinking about how absolutely gorgeous he was or how much she cared for him. She had to think of a lie quickly, one he would believe. "I was only thinking about my training my Lord. In fact, there is hardly a day that goes by that it does not cross my mind." She looked over, hoping that he would believe it.

He nodded, pondering whether he should ask the next question on his mind. He turned ahead once more bracing himself for the answer. "Rin, what do you think of what I have become?" He did not want her to leave him. She was the only one keeping him sane at the moment. Above all else he desired her acceptance, he cared for her a great deal and did not know what he would do if she were to leave him.

She did not know what to say. Her answer obviously meant more to Sesshomaru than she could imagine. He was revealing one of his insecurities to her and she treasured this moment the same as she would treasure a precious gem. "Lord Sesshomaru, you are an amazing person. I respect you for your strengths and knowledge. What you are has nothing to do with why I care for you. You took me in and taught me things that nobody else would, that nobody else could. To be honest, you being a half demon doesn't matter to me. I care about you for what you are and what you have accomplished. It has nothing to do with how pure your blood is." She waited hoping that the answer she gave would satisfy him.

He was taken aback. She truly did not care what he had turned into. Rin followed him because she cared for him unconditionally. This was far different from all the others who followed him out of fear or his royal status. She was one of a kind and what she had just told him had touched him deeply. He stepped through the clearing and began unpacking the materials to set up camp. "Tell me, what else have you been training yourself to do?"

She walked over to help him unload the items, setting them out for the day. This was it, the moment of truth. Could she tell him? He had taken it well earlier. She pulled out and unsheathed her katana and stared at it hoping he would not consider her weak after she revealed this to him. It was becoming very difficult to hide all this from him and she really did not want to anymore. She would have spilled the information and told him soon anyway. "I have been practicing sword fighting Lord Sesshomaru, although I am still not as good at it as I would like to be." She looked down, not wanting to see his reaction.

He was curious now. Why hadn't she told him this earlier? He could have helped her if she wished to train in sword fighting. There was no reason for her not to mention it. He took out his own katana and looked at it before turning his attention back to her. "Would you show me what you have learned so I can give you tips to train?" Obviously, he would not harm her, he could never do that. He wanted to see what abilities she had learned by training herself. She was full of surprises. He had no idea what to expect.

She straightened herself. This was the moment of truth when she would find out if he considered her weak and not worth his time. She ran over and clashed her sword against Sesshomaru's. He pushed her back easily and she stepped back and did a midair flip landing behind him trying to strike him from behind. By the time she landed he had already turned and blocked her sword. Moving to the side, she turned and attempted to strike him in the side. He moved his sword at an angle blocking that move as well. Ducking low she swiped the katana at his feet in an attempt to strike his legs. He jumped up allowing the blade to pass under him and raised his katana, striking it down aiming for her shoulder. Because of her training, she was able to quickly turn and move out of the way in time. This continued for hours until both of them were tired and worn out. Sheathing their katana's, Rin walked over to the fire and stared into the flames while Sesshomaru sat down and leaned against a nearby tree.

He had to know, it was bothering him and he could not block it out. He stared at her intently, silently demanding an answer but his voice remained quiet and curious. "Rin why did you not tell me of this earlier? There was no reason not to."

She turned to him with a broken look in her eyes before returning her gaze to the flickering flames of the fire. "Because I was not good enough. I'm still not, and never will be." She blinked back tears threatening to fall, refusing to allow Sesshomaru to see her cry on top of learning about this secret fear of hers. Crossing her arms over her knees she rested her chin on her forearms and sighed.

That did not make any sense to him, he honestly did not know what she was talking about. What did she mean she was not good enough? He looked over at her sitting by the fire with her head down. It seemed like she was staring at something far away, it was almost as if she was not connected to this world anymore but instead lost inside her own thoughts. "Rin come here. Sit by me."

She looked over at him and grudgingly stood up and walked over, sitting next to him and leaning on the tree as well. She did not look at him and instead looked up at the night sky.

"Rin, explain your logic." This was obviously important to Rin. She had helped him countless times over the last few days and he was hoping to return the favor if it was possible.

She continued to look at the sky thinking it would be easier to say this without looking at him and staring upwards allowed her to avoid crying. The time had come to confess the truth to him and hope he did not destroy her emotionally. "I am nothing but a weak human, and I hate myself for it. There is nothing special about me, I can not fight nor do I have any special skills to earn your acceptance. There is no reason you would be proud of me. I will never live up to your expectations of what makes someone worthy to be in your presence. It did not stop me from trying though. I worked for hours a day, sometimes passing out in the woods, practicing my skills hoping that one day I will be more than a mere human, that I could prove my abilities and show you that not all humans are worthless creatures unworthy of life. Basically, I wanted you to view me differently than the other humans. The problem is that no matter how hard I train I will never escape my fate as a human, I will never be strong enough. I can't change what I am"

Sesshomaru was stunned. All this time Rin had been trying to earn his acceptance by exhausting herself through brutal training, and what's worse, he had no idea. He felt her pain and sorrow and it hurt him deeply on a level he had never felt before. "Rin..." For the first time he did not know what to say. He had always been articulate, knowing what had to be spoken if need be even when there was no reason for him to voice his comments, but this time words eluded him. What his father said had been true. The brutal comments and remarks about humans and half demons had wounded the person he cared for on such a deep level. He felt the walls of apathy he built up over the centuries begin to crack and before he knew it he had wrapped his arm around the girl. "You have always been more than a human to me, I thought you knew that. Had I believed you were the same as other mortals I would not have allowed you to remain with me for such a long time. What you have done has impressed me and your skills are excellent, many humans would not have been able to accomplish what you have done, nor do they have the determination and willpower to even attempt it. The dedication and strength you have shown deserves recognition and admiration even from me." He paused and sighed, gaining the courage to say what was going to come next. Normally he would never admit to this. "Rin, I care about you... more than you will ever know." He swallowed hard, it was spoken aloud now and he could not take it back. He pulled her in close and she rested her head on his chest and looked up at him with wide brown eyes, obviously as surprised about his remarks as he was.

He really cared for her and her being human did not bother him at all? She was shocked. All this time she believed the only way to gain his acceptance was by being strong, demon-like even. "So, you really don't care at all that I am human?"

He looked down at her, a hint of amusement glimmered in his amber eyes "About as much as you care about me being a half demon." What he cared about was that she was the only person who stuck by him when he lost everything, wasn't even able to return to his lands without having his title taken away from him in shame. When everyone left she had stayed and offered him support in his time of need. No, he did not care that she was human. There was not a demon in this world who could have helped him as much as she had.

She giggled and poked him teasingly. "So my Lord, how much do you care about me?" She didn't know if teasing him like this was completely appropriate, but he did not seem to mind.

He looked down at her, obviously still amused "As I said before Rin, more than you will ever know."

At this moment, for the first time in her entire life she saw Sesshomaru smile. A genuine heart stopping smile that created butterflies in her stomach. This was the first time, most likely in his entire life when his features lit up and the hard lines that made him appear so cold and distant faded away instantly. He looked like the fallen angel that Rin had always believed him to be. She fell asleep that night resting her head on his chest, with Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her and his pelt protecting her from the night's cold temperatures. For the first time in her life Rin felt things were as it was meant to be.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of the story. If so, please review and let me know I should continue. I have actually been debating whether I should discontinue it because I am not getting many reviews. The only reason I haven't discontinued it yet is that I am hoping the reviews will pick up as I get further into the story.

Please let me know what you think. If you like it review and keep Sesshomaru's torture going!


	4. Empathy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This story was written for entertainment. And because of threats of physical harm if it is discontinued. *Points at FeudalGirl 14 and hides***

**Summary:** In this one Sesshomaru discoveres just how much Rin knows about him. Then Rin does something that makes Sesshomaru react in a very unexpected way.

_A/N:_ _This chapter is a little shorter than my others. I was going to make it one long chapter with a lemon but my writing took an unexpected turn and I ended up at a very humorous stopping point._

**VIR LIST**

**Raptor-Akida** - Nice to see you are still following the story, that makes me smile. I am trying to update as quickly as possible.  
**Raffy** - Don't worry hun. In my stories, Sesshomaru's torture never ends. *Evil Laugh*  
**FeudalGirl14** - OW! OW! OW! Okay I won't discontinue the story! Just please stop hitting me! (And another thanks for adding me to your alerts! You Rock!)

~And another special thanks to Ashleytnt for adding me to her favorites list and her alerts list *Big Hugs*

**A/N ALERT!:** (Yes, Shameless Self Promotion) If you enjoy reading about Sesshomaru's torture, keep an eye out for my latest story "Shattered Reflection"  
Summary: "On the outside, Sesshomaru is calm and controlled. He seems to be the perfect demon. What if that is just a mask, and the inside is broken beyond repair?"  
~~~~This story is a little different from my others because it discusses Sesshomaru's past and what caused him to develop his current personality. It explains why he is cold, apathetic, distant, lusts for power and control, protective over Rin, and hates his brother. This is a very dark fanfic, the darkest I have written so far. The warnings for "Shattered Reflection" include (but may not be limited to): Anorexia, possible bullemia, body dismorphic disorder, depression, cutting, possible suicide attempts, child abuse, incest, rape, and sexual slavery.

With all that being said, please enjoy the next chapter in the story. If you like it (Or have any thoughts about "Shattered Reflection") Please review. Constructive criticism and positive reflections are appreciated. Reviewers will be added to my VIR (Very Important Reader) List.

* * *

That day Rin walked alongside Sesshomaru instead of a few paces back as she normally did. Her mind dazed in and out of reality as she thought of what had happened last night. Each memory caused an overwhelming feeling of joy to wash over her and she felt closer to her Lord than she ever had before. She poked him gently on the shoulder, seeing how far this new ability to tease him would reach. "You know, you aren't very scary when you smile, Lord Sesshomaru."

By this point, Sesshomaru had relaxed dramatically around Rin. She cared for him without question and had earned his trust. Rin had become the one person he could be himself around. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "That would explain why I do not smile." There was a hint of laughter in his voice, but Rin could not see if it touched his features or not. Deciding laughter was a good thing she pressed on. "Actually, it looks a little adorable." She looked up at him with an innocent smirk on her face.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face the girl. Adorable? That was one he had never been called before. Mean, evil, frightening, a nightmare, creature from hell, heartless, cold, cruel, those descriptions he knew intimately, but adorable? He raised an eyebrow at her in a silent question.

Rin smiled up at his beautiful golden eyes. "You act all cold and distant, and I guess I see why you have to, but that isn't how you really are. When you smile, it all just fades away and I see the real you. It's adorable how you really are compared to what people see."

Sesshomaru straightened and continued walking, pondering over her words. He knew what he allowed her to see was vastly different than the rest of the world, but he wanted to see just how much she knew of this other side of him. He stopped to set up camp and glanced back towards her. "Rin, tell me what you see when I smile. What is the real me?" He sat down under a giant oak tree and looked up at the outstretched limbs climbing to the sky. When he turned his attention back towards the ground he noticed Rin was sitting in front of him.

Rin took a deep breath, she didn't know if he would like exactly how much she knew. "Are you sure about this Lord Sesshomaru? You shouldn't ask this of me unless you truly want to know the answer." He nodded, apparently taken aback by her line of questioning. Rin crossed her legs in front of her and placed her hands upturned on her knees in a meditative position. Closing her eyes she built up her energy and pushed it out towards him. It was easy enough to do, her energy had been linked to him for some time now and she often did this subconsciously. The difficult part was going to be speaking what she knew. "There is a part of you missing, you lost it long ago and never got it back. You long for it, miss this piece of yourself desperately but know that as long as you have your title you can never regain it. This is why you hate having the title among other reasons. Sometimes you get sick of being called a Lord, worn down with all the politics of it. There are times you just want to ...ehem... your words, not mine... say fuck it and leave, live a somewhat normal life. Sure you are powerful and strong, but that is not all you are. People can't see past that to learn more about you. Instead they just bow at your feet like you were a god, and it gets to you. You have to be emotionless to make them feel safe, to keep people in line so the lands do not fall in chaos, they have to fear you. It is the role you play in life, and you are a very good actor. The truth is you really do care, you don't want to be feared. It isolates you, cuts you off from the world when people, even other demons, run away at the very aura of your presence. They never take the time to know you, when in all honesty they really should. You will never let others know this but you tend to be somewhat of a pacifist, you fight when necessary but prefer to avoid it. Unless someone has threatened you either directly or indirectly you could care less about battles. Deep down, in a tiny locked away place, you still carry those kind hearted emotions that are hidden from the world, even from yourself. Now, they are coming out and you are torn between losing them again for the sake of the title, or embracing them to be yourself." Rin took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see a very shocked Sesshomaru. His eyes were wide and his mouth was opened slightly in astonishment.

Sesshomaru could not comprehend what he had just been told. He would never say those words to anyone, wouldn't even admit them aloud by himself in a locked room, and yet somehow she knew. This young woman knew him more intimately than anyone he would meet throughout his entire life span. He reached out and pulled her towards him to sit in between his legs then wrapped his arms protectively around her and spoke in a gentle voice. "Are you going to explain how you knew all that about me, Rin?"

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Empathy is another one of those powers I never told you about." She giggled. She hadn't completely disconnected from him yet and knew his thoughts. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. As far as the world is concerned you are still going to be the cold hearted bastard you always were. Besides, I can get jealous sometimes, I'm not really sure I want to share you with the world." She smirked and nestled into his chest.

Sesshomaru laughed quietly at her statement and nuzzled his cheek against hers affectionately. He felt another emotion building inside of him and this time he did not try to push it down. Rin had brought out a side of him he thought he had lost. He cared for her deeply and knew in that moment that whenever they were together, he would be where he belonged. This young girl that he had watched grow up had managed not only to find his heart but steal it as well. He took a breath, and although it seemed alien for him to admit it, he allowed himself to mentally voice what he felt. He...loved...her. Rin took his heart, he loved her with all his being and now he could finally say it, even if only to himself. He looked up to the sky and saw how late it was getting. Stroking her hair he spoke to her with a kind voice he would never use around anyone else. "Rin, I am going to find dinner. Wait here until I return." He stood while helping her up as well and, before he turned away, she did something that caused another unexpected thing to happen. She bent up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Sesshomaru's expression was one of shock which quickly turned to embarrassment when he heard Rin giggle because he knew why she had laughed. He felt the blood flood his cheeks and turn them pink. Rin had made him blush. He turned quickly and headed off into the woods, leaving a hysterical Rin behind him.

* * *

If you liked it please review and tell me what you think. Remember, the more reviews I get the quicker I update. Also, if you want me to hurry up and begin posting for Shattered Reflection tell me. I can handle writing more than one story if you guys want me to hurry up and begin writing it. Anyway, press the pretty button and tell me what you think. Please.

Final A/N: Next chapter contains a very long and drawn out lemon scene! (double spaced, 13 pt. font it was 20 pages long. Half of it was the lemon. I hope are excited about it!)

Lots of love to all my readers and fans out there!

Sakura


	5. Midnight Seduction

Disclaimer: Story is mine, Inuyasha isn't. Got it? Good! Moving on!

Summary: LEMON! ^.^ Yes, here is the chapter you have all been waiting for, the RinXSess lemon. Oh and another surprising thing happens, but you have to read to find out.

Sorry for taking so long to post this, but another story caught my attention and just wouldn't let go. But it is now completed and ready for you to enjoy.

**VIR LIST:**

**Black-Sun-567** - It's nice to hear you are enjoying the story so far. I hope the upcoming chapters continue to interest you.  
**FeudalGirl14** - I hurried as fast as I could, so hopefully it was worth the wait. Thank you for continuing to review, hun.

**A/N**: Technically, there is only one true full moon. However, the waxing moon (getting bigger) and the waning moon (getting smaller) that occurs before and after the true full moon are both at 98%. Because the difference is so small, typically, it is considered three full moons. (Waxing full moon, True full moon, and Waning full moon) And no, I am not just boring you with useless trivia. This does involve the story.

**As always, encouraging reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated in all of my reviews. Flames will not be tolerated.**

With all that being said, Please enjoy the latest chapter in the story, Midnight Seduction.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through the woods pondering what had just taken place. How long had Rin known all of his deepest secrets? Some part of him was still afraid that she would somehow let the truth slip out, and he would be ruined. If it was anybody else, they would already be an unrecognizable corpse. However, he knew he could never hurt Rin. Not after he admitted that he was in love with her.

Sesshomaru walked over to a nearby stream and sat down to rest, he was feeling weaker than usual and decided his emotions must be draining his energy. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to picture Rin. Her beautiful raven black hair glimmering in the sunlight and framing her stunningly pale skin, her perfectly full lips that she tinted with a cherry stain, and how her kimono hugged her body subtly showing off her perfect curves all while concealing her beauty from the world. It was enough to drive him insane with desire.

The images playing in his mind caused him to ache with need, and looking down he realized that he had become painfully erect. He should be able to control himself better. Glancing around quickly he saw that nobody was around and reached inside of his pants to pull out his already throbbing member. Sesshomaru leaned against a tree for support and wrapped his hand around the tip and slowly began sliding his hand down his length. His thoughts immediately went to Rin, and he imagined slowly unfastening her kimono to reveal her body. His hand pumped faster and pre cum beaded on the tip when he envisioned Rin on top of him, replacing his hand with her mouth. His hips began bucking wildly to match the pace of his hand and his breathing was ragged. As he imagined how it would feel to enter her, he came all over his hand and fell backwards, finally satisfied.

As Sesshomaru began to wash himself off in the river he suddenly wondered if he would have had the same thoughts as a full demon or not. Thinking back, he remembered noticing how she had blossomed into an amazing woman but that was as far as his thoughts ever went. He supposed it was because he forced back his emotions so he would not be tempted; however, now that he had allowed the emotions through, there was no pushing them back. He could no longer deny his feelings for the human woman. He laughed thinking perhaps he and his father shared more in common than he would have liked to admit.

Looking past the stream, he caught sight of a couple of rabbits chewing on the overgrown grass and flowers in the meadow. Deciding this would make a good dinner, he went off to catch them while they were preoccupied. Right as he was about to pounce on them, they turned and saw him and proceeded to speed off into the distance. Sesshomaru chased after them, but somehow they had managed to get away. He began walking back to the stream, confusion plainly marring his features.

Why was I unable to catch those rabbits? Even as a half demon I should be faster than mere animals. Are my emotions really draining me so badly that I can not function nearly as efficiently as I should be able to?

Plagued by his thoughts he began to catch some fish for dinner somewhat successfully. He managed to capture four, two for each of them, before his exhaustion took on a new level. Sesshomaru felt as if his strength was being sucked from his body and had no choice but to sit on the bank of the river. His power continued to decline unbearably and he allowed his head to fall forward, it was then that he realized the horrible truth.

His claws were shrinking, and he began to see black streaks forming among his silver locks. Terrified, he looked at his reflection in the water. Unable to look away he watched with disgusted horror as his body turned human. The silver halo that framed his features darkened and became, in his eyes, ordinary black tresses. His fangs were completely gone and in their place flat, straight teeth formed. His claws shrunk and began to recede back, under his cuticles. The razor sharp tips began to break and took on the shape of much shorter ovals. The once golden eyes that earned him so many compliments darkened into a deep chocolate color that seemed to mirror the emotional agony coursing through him. Shutting his eyes tightly, he felt his pointed ears recede even as human ears grew at the side of his head. The last change that took place was the one that he feared the most. His markings, the very thing that distinguished him as an Inu-demon, and even more importantly, as Inu-Royalty began to fade. Terror stricken, he could only watch as everything that he felt pride for was taken away. Once the change was complete, he sat back, unable to tear his gaze away from his reflection as he attempted to wrap his mind around what was happening to him.

Now he couldn't even take on his half breed brother, he was lower than a hanyou. Even worse than that, he was now vulnerable. There was no way he could defend himself in battle if anyone discovered him like this. Not only would he be ostracized, he could easily be murdered. He moaned as a wave of nausea hit him at the mere thought of how many enemies he had acquired over the years. Well, he rationalized, he may not have his demon abilities, but he still knew how to fight with a sword.

Experimentally, he unsheathed his katana and stood. Holding out the blade in a fighting stance, he attempted to do a midair spin and slice outwards hitting a branch, a move he had done countless times and perfected. As he jumped and began to twist his body, Sesshomaru lost his balance and came crashing back down to the ground. He cursed inwardly, exasperated with his newly acquired condition. He was a great sword fighter, and knew extensive moves and could easily take down anyone who dared to cross him. Unfortunately, he had trained as a demon and did not know how to preform to the best of his abilities in his weakened state. He was worthless now, a complete failure, and a disgrace to the family line.

He walked back towards the lake and sunk to his knees while his self hatred consumed him. He...Was...Human. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that half demons had a night of weakness, where their abilities faded and they were rendered powerless, completely human, always on the phase of the moon they were born under. He just never thought that would happen to him, because he was not born a half breed like his brother. He looked up into the crystal clear night sky, dusted with thousands of stars shining like tiny gems. He inhaled sharply and cursed out loud. His father had planned this, and planned it well. It was the waxing full moon. The first of the three full moons. His father had condemned him to suffer as a human for three consecutive nights. Enraged about his situation he tore at his reflection, causing water to splash all over him as he gazed at the distorted image created by the ripples in the river.

At this point, he felt completely defeated. Closing his eyes he searched, looking for any shadow of demonic energy remaining within him. He was not surprised when there was none to be found. Resisting the urge to exhaust himself by continuing to search for what he knew could not be found, he pulled his legs up close to him and wrapped his arms around his knees. A stray tear fell from his eye and he wiped it away quickly, cursing human emotions. This was more than he could tolerate. Going from a powerful demon yukai with power no creature could rival to a half breed was bad enough, but to be rendered completely powerless, useless, caused indescribable agony. The worst part was there was nothing he could do about it, except wait it out and hope he didn't come across an enemy. He couldn't even protect Rin in this state.... Rin. He sunk his face in his palms and grabbed his now black hair tightly as he realized the unspeakable truth. Rin was now more powerful than he was, she would have to be the one to protect him. The very thought of a human female, protecting him, The Lord of The Western Lands, was more than he could tolerate. Even worse than that, it was Rin. He saved her life, raised her from childhood, and he was the one she looked up to. Rin ran to him for safety and now she would be the one looking after him. That is if Rin even wanted him after she found out he was a human. After all, he couldn't help her or protect her in any way and he certainly didn't possess that dangerous allure he once had. He obviously couldn't blame her if she walked out of his life for good now.

The thought of losing Rin filled him with a terror he could not describe. Just when he was able to admit his true feelings for her, was slowly gaining the ability to show her how he felt, he risked losing her. Everything that made him attractive, his grace, agility, power, dark energy, even his demonic looks had been stripped away leaving him with nothing to offer her. He couldn't go back to camp, not until morning. There was still fruit in Ah-Un's satchel for her to eat if she got hungry. He began walking back deciding that he would remain at the edge of the clearing out of sight. Even if he was unable to protect Rin, he still felt the need to watch over her.

Rin had just finished lighting a fire when she felt the presence of somebody nearby, The energy was different from Sesshomaru's and seemed human. She instantly became suspicious and raised her guard. Anyone who was traveling through the woods at night was up to no good. She quickly unsheathed her katana and glared in the direction the energy was coming from. "Who is out there? Come out here and show yourself or I will come after you, and I will not wait for you to explain yourself before I attack."

Sesshomaru's stomach jumped and his heart began to race furiously. How had Rin known he was watching her? Her abilities always caught him off guard, there was no telling what she was capable of. He knew he had been discovered and one way or another, Rin would discover the sickening truth. It was enough to make bile rise in his throat. Swallowing hard, he spoke to her through the bushes, forcing his voice to remain steady. "Rin, it is me. There is nothing to worry about."

Rin was confused for a moment, the energy did not match her Lord Sesshomaru, in fact it seemed.... Her thoughts died as he stepped into view, and she understood what had happened. It was his night of weakness, and the humanity surrounding him was almost enough to bring her to her knees. He was stunning as a demon, beautiful as a half demon, but when he took on a human form, he was absolutely breathtaking. Her breath caught in her throat as he walked past her and sat by a tree next to the fire, where the light allowed her to see him in perfect clarity. His long silky hair gleamed under the glow of the flames and seemed to shine in brilliant shades of black, navy blue, and white. His fingernails were still long, but oval instead of the intimidating claws she had grown accustomed to. All of his markings had vanished taking any evidence of his demonic form with them. If she did not know better, she never would have known this was the same demon that she followed all her life.

Sesshomaru looked up at her then and when their eyes met, she felt her heart skip a beat. They were absolutely jaw dropping. A beautiful chocolate brown around his pupils that faded to a tan color around the edges. Looking closer, she could see the sadness in them, and before she could stop her self she connected to him. Rin was taken aback, for once in Sesshomaru's life, he was actually terrified. Not of a battle, or even of death, but he was terrified of how she would react. He felt completely useless and was utterly broken. He was also completely vulnerable, not only physically, but emotionally as well. In this human state, there were no blocks or barriers shielding his emotions or thoughts from her or anyone else, and he loathed being forced to become so readable. The despair coming off of him in waves broke her heart. Before she could stop herself she sat down on his lap and took his face in her hands, rubbing his cheek with her thumb while the other hand ran her fingers through his hair. "Lord Sesshomaru, do you have any idea how beautiful you look?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but look up at her in amazement. He had lost everything, and she was calling him beautiful? "Rin, don't insult me farther with sarcastic remarks. I am human, far from beautiful. Leave me if you wish, but do not take what little pride I have left with you by mocking me."

Rin honestly did not know what to say. She could tell that he honestly believed she was trying to insult him. Turning his head up slightly, forcing him to meet her gaze she spoke to him softly, trying to reassure him with the sincerity of her words. "Lord Sesshomaru, I would never mock you nor would I use sarcasm against you. You honestly look beautiful, for the first time there is nothing keeping you guarded, and I can sense your true emotions and personality, and it's absolutely breathtaking." She leaned in close to his ear while one hand ran through his hair as the back of the other hand brushed against his cheek. "And I am not going anywhere, I will follow you until I pass on into the next world." She pulled back to look at him, and saw Sesshomaru looking up at her with uncertainty. He truly was beautiful, and she couldn't help herself when she pulled him close to her and pressed her lips against his.

Sesshomaru was shocked, but slowly his disbelief was eased as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her tighter against his chest. He ran his hands up her back and into her hair as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Rin followed his lead and parted her lips, allowing Sesshomaru to slip his tongue in to explore her mouth. Her tongue met his and circled around his passionately.

Rin couldn't believe what was happening. She was kissing Lord Sesshomaru. She had waited for this day for too long. She felt her desire rise as heat pooled low in her abdomen and knew one kiss would not satisfy her lust for him. Her hands played in his hair, traced along his jaw line and her fingers reached under his shirt to gently scratch his back as she moaned into his mouth. Rin gasped when she felt Sesshomaru's length pressing into her back and broke the kiss to look down in amazement at what she had done to him.

Sesshomaru looked down as well and mentally groaned, he should have known better than to allow this to happen. In normal circumstances, he would have been able to push his desires aside. After seeing the shocked look on Rin's face, he picked her up and moved her to sit next to him before standing. "I'm sorry, Rin." He began to walk off towards the woods.

Rin, who was breathless and very confused stood. "Sorry for what, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru stopped next to the fire and turned towards her. "Normally, I am able to control my urges better." He turned again but Rin caught up to him and grabbed his hand with her own. "Where are you going, my Lord?" He looked down and proceeded to give her a dull stare "To take care of the problem." Surely Rin wouldn't want to share her first act of intimacy with him, she was young and could still find a decent husband who would be able to treat her how she deserved.

Shocked, Rin turned Sesshomaru to face her and smiled up at him seductively. "Why don't you let me take care of the problem for you my Lord?" She ran her hand down his stomach but was stopped before she could reach inside his pants. "Rin, think carefully about this for a moment. If you go through with this you can not take back what I have claimed. You couldn't give yourself completely to anyone else."

Rin took both of his hands in hers and held them up to her chest as she looked into his eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, I don't want anyone else. I gave myself completely to you long ago as a child, I placed my life in your hands, trusted you with my entire being and I still do. You already own me, all of me, except for one part. I will never regret this night, and would never wish that anyone else had claimed me, because you already do."

Sesshomaru took a breath, he had to tell her the truth. Something he had never told anyone. "Rin..." Seeing that she was looking up at him curiously, no doubt wondering what he was so nervous about, he continued. "The truth is that I have never... Well there hasn't been anybody that I have fully..." He sighed, knowing Rin understood when her eyes widened with surprise and shock.

"You're a Virgin!" She exclaimed quietly in utter astonishment. "How is that possible? I thought for sure there would have been countless women who would have wanted to, I mean I thought surely you would have..."

Sesshomaru put a finger to her lips to quiet her. "Being a powerful demon has it's benefits Rin. I am unrivaled, can take down anybody I wish, and I am respected. But more than that, I am feared. This fear that others hold is not always a good thing. It causes others to remain at a distance." He saw her nod her understanding, but did not mention the other reason he had never taken part in a physical relationship. Being with another so intimately was dangerous, it left each individual completely vulnerable. It was an act only to be shared with those you trust, because of this, he had never been with another. There was no one he trusted enough to be that vulnerable around.

Rin twirled a lock of his hair around her finger and looked up at him with beautiful brown eyes. "So Lord Sesshomaru, are you sure you want to be claimed by me, a pathetic human? Once you give yourself to me, you can not take back what I have claimed." She smirked, knowing she used his own words against him.

Sesshomaru picked her up and kissed her passionately, gently nipping her bottom lip with his teeth as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. "Rin, if there was another more deserving, I am certain I would have found them by now. Remember, I am a bit older than you are." Rin giggled at his statement, causing his lips to turn upwards in a slight smile, Sesshomaru laid her on the grass next to the fire as she traced his lips with her finger "Mea bella ange de mortis" she whispered.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and gently sucked and nipped at her skin, causing her to moan his name with pleasure and tighten her grip on his shoulders. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru" She breathed. Sesshomaru stopped to look at her and caught her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Tonight, Rin. I am simply Sesshomaru." Rin's breath caught in her throat at his words and she could only smile and nod as she pressed her mouth to his in understanding, flicking her tongue against his lips, demanding more. He granted Rin her wish and opened his mouth to allow her entrance. She tasted as sweet as she smelled. Like nectar and sweet spring rain, a combination that drove him mad with desire.

Rin began unfastening his armor and Sesshomaru broke the kiss momentarily to lay his katanas to the side as Rin did the same. Rin rolled over, taking Sesshomaru with her. Sitting on top of him she continued to unfasten his armor and laid it to the side, without breaking the kiss. Sesshomaru tasted like a combination of dark nights and dangerous passion. As good as he tasted, he smelled even better, like lustful desires and pure temptation. She opened his shirt and inhaled sharply as she looked down at his features. His chest was perfectly shaped, muscles underneath tight skin. Her eyes fell lower to where his chest muscles ended and the contours of his stomach began. His abs were defined and perfectly sculpted. He couldn't have been more perfect had the gods themselves designed his features. Slowly she ran her hands up his stomach to his chest and across the tiny pink lines marring his beautifully pale skin running along his chest and abdomen. She looked down at Sesshomaru in silent question.

Sesshomaru, who was breathing heavily placed a hand over one of the largest scars, self consciously. "Battle scars, Rin. Sometimes, when injured badly enough, even demons don't heal fully." He hated those scars, memories of failures and mistakes. He strived for perfection, and scars were everlasting reminders of flaws.

Rin smiled and moved his hand out of the way to examine the largest scar which moved diagonally from his inner chest up towards his shoulder right above his left nipple. She bent her head down and ran her tongue along it and heard him inhale sharply and moan. She knew how sensitive scar tissue could be, and she used it to her advantage, running her fingernails over the various scars while she kissed and nipped her way down his stomach.

Sesshomaru was painfully erect by now and the pressure was steadily increasing. He gripped the grass and attempted to catch his breath. Wanting to prolong the pleasure he sat up, and wrapped his arms around rin and pulled her against his chest to kiss her gently before moving so she was under him once more. If she had continued much longer he did not know how long he would have been able to hold out. Slowly, he began to kiss her neck and led his way down her collar bone. His hands moved down her body to the strip of fabric that held her kimono shut, the one thing that kept her concealed from his view. Slowly he untied the knot and opened her kimono, exposing her completely. She was more beautiful than he could have imagined. Her breasts were large and perfectly shaped, pink nipples hardened into buds revealing her desire for him. He ran his hands down her sides that became closer as they reached her tiny flat stomach and then spanned out once more to form perfectly shaped hips. She had the perfect hourglass figure. Sesshomaru bent his head down and took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to roll his tongue over the hardened nub, gently nipping at it with his teeth while his hand caressed the other breast rolling the nipple in between his thumb and forefinger.

Rin gasped and clutched at Sesshomaru's hair as she felt desire building within her. She held her breath as she felt his other hand slowly moving down her stomach. And clutched his shoulders when his fingers reached their destination. Rin began panting and moaned his name into the night.

Hearing Rin call out his name excited him even more and he slowly parted the folds of skin with his finger and stroked her gently causing her to open her legs wider and gasp for more. Rin was aching with desire, and clearly ready for him to enter her. However he wouldn't just yet. He wanted this to be a night she would not forget. He licked her nipple one final time before moving up to temporarily silence her moans with his kiss. When he pulled away, Rin was breathless "Please, Sesshomaru, don't stop"

Sesshomaru smiled then, and bent down between her legs. He parted her once more and slowly licked her from her entrance all the way up. Rin screamed out in pleasure as she felt his tongue caressing her most sensitive area. She forced her fist in her mouth and bit down to quiet the screams as he continued. Sesshomaru ran his tongue along her front in circular motions, and slowly moved downward. When he got to her entrance, he pushed inside of her and began to move his tongue in and out.

Rin looked down at him pleasuring her and couldn't help but run her hands through his hair, holding on to him for support. She screamed once again when he discovered a spot deep inside of her that made her entire body quake with need. He continued to hit that spot with his tongue, until her hips were moving uncontrollably and she was gasping for air. Knowing she couldn't take much more she sat up and pulled him up with her.

She ran her fingers down his chest and inside his pants, her eyes growing wide when she realized how big he really was. She bent her head down and seductively untied his pants with her teeth, letting them drop to the ground. She kissed Sesshomaru deeply, tasting her own desire on his lips as her hand ran the length of his shaft causing him to hiss with need. She swirled her finger around the tip, earning a bead of pre cum that swelled from his hole. She slowly kissed the lowest part of his stomach and ran her tongue over the area before grabbing his erection and circling her mouth around the head, flicking her tongue over the tip she tasted the bead of pleasure that emerged from him. He moaned in pleasure and grabbed a nearby vine for support as she continued to swirl her tongue around him, eventually taking all of him into her mouth. He growled at the sensation, thrusting his hips up in a silent plea for more. Rin obliged and pulled up before taking him in her mouth again and sucking hard. Sesshomaru moved one hand to the back of her head and allowed the other to clutch at the grass as he guided her pace to his frenzied thrusts.

Knowing he couldn't take much more, he pulled her up once more and kissed her. She scraped her nails along his back as he inserted one long finger inside of her and moved in and out slowly. Once she seemed to have adjusted to his finger he inserted another and moved them inside of her. By the time he had three fingers in her, and was moving them out, stretching her entrance, Rin was begging for release. "Please, Sesshomaru, I need to feel you inside of me" She begged as she gently kissed his neck and jaw.

Sesshomaru obliged, not being able to stand it any longer himself. Carefully he laid Rin down on the grass and positioned himself at her entrance. Rin gasped as he slowly inserted his length into her, burying himself to the hilt, filling her completely. Tears welled in her eyes and she bit her bottom lip to keep from showing her pain.

Sesshomaru knew she was suffering and waited for her to adjust to his size, She was very tight, and her warmth encasing him was almost more than he could handle. He moaned her name at the amazing feeling. Nothing he could have imagined could compare to how amazing it felt to be buried inside of her. Rin began moving her hips and he knew it was a sign to continue. Sesshomaru slowly eased out of her, catching the sight of blood as he did so. He had taken her virginity, no, they had taken each other's virginity. This was a night each of them would always treasure. Slowly he pushed back inside of her and heard her moans of pleasure.

Rin began to accommodate to his size and the pain gave way to pleasure that she could not describe. She moved her hips faster and pulled him down for a sensual kiss as their moans were caught in each other's mouths. Rin begged for more, pleaded for him to go faster and Sesshomaru obliged, thrusting himself deep within her at an increasingly fast rate. Rin clawed at his back, moved her hips, gasped for breath as each thrust threatened to send her over the edge. Her body was acting of it's own accord, and she wanted this feeling to last eternity as much as she needed the release from this ecstacy. With her hips thrusting upwards towards him, she felt the world begin to spin and body tingle. Suddenly her entire world exploded, her body quaking with uncontrollable spasms as her desire gave way to something unbelievable and unexpected. She shattered into a million tiny pieces and screamed Sesshomaru's name into the night.

Sesshomaru felt her body tense and begin convulsing around his erection and it was enough to send him over the edge. When she called his name into the night, claiming him as hers, his body erupted as well and he growled in pleasure as he spilled his seed deep inside of her.

Sesshomaru kissed her one more time before slowly pulling out of her and helping her get dressed. Once they were both clothed, Sesshomaru leaned up against a tree and held rin next to him, her head resting against his chest. He gently kissed the top of her forehead and wrapped his pelt around her.

Rin moaned appreciatively when the warm pelt encased around her and she sighed heavily and moved her head to rest on his lap looking up at him as he gently stroked her hair. Looking over to the fire she bit her lip, replaying the events in her mind.

Sesshomaru saw that she was lost in thought. Afraid she was having regrets he spoke gently to her. "What is it, Rin. Do you wish you had waited?" Shocked, Rin looked up at him and shook her head. "No it's nothing like that my L-, I mean Sesshomaru. I was just thinking well..." She blushed causing Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow. "Go on Rin." he urged. She took a breath before continuing. "Well if you're this good as a human, being with you when you are a demon would be, well indescribable."

Sesshomaru laughed at her statement and laced his fingers with hers before bending down to kiss her gently. When he pulled back he continued to stroke her hair and look into the flames of the fire. "Rin...." he whispered. "Yes, Sesshomaru?" She responded, obviously drifting off to sleep. "When I kissed you, you said 'Mea bella ange de mortis' what does that mean?" Rin smiled, her voice barely a whisper as she brought his hand up to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the back of his palm. "Mea bella ange de mortis, My beautiful angel of death."

Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree to rest smiling to himself at what she called him. She knew what and who he was and cared about him anyway. He bushed a strand of hair away from her face as he whispered something to her in his demonic language. "Mitu Rosania argo nos terennias", My rose with no thorns. Slowly he allowed the flicker of the flames to ease him into a peaceful sleep, where images of Rin awaited him.

* * *

So did you enjoy the chapter? If so, please review and let me know what you think. Without reviews, I don't know if I should continue or not. I hope it left you squirming in your seat for more. Let me know if I should continue with it or not.

Big Hugs to all my readers out there!  
~Sakura.


End file.
